


Shake You Off (But You Just Won't Let Go)

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Hotdogging, I write roadrat and it's not an au for once, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, casual mention of murder and property damage, so just another day in the outback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: Junkrat has a crush and Roadhog loses a bet.





	Shake You Off (But You Just Won't Let Go)

Roadhog had known for a while that Junkrat, the little fuckwit of an anklebiter, liked him.

He'd overheard him moaning his name as he jacked off when he thought Roadhog was sleeping and saw him “subtly” re-adjusting the crotch of his shorts whenever Roadhog shot someone in the face. But he had always been firm in making it clear that nothing was going to happen. The kid was half his age – and annoying as all hell.

But he was persistent. Found a lot of ways to get under Roadhog's skin in more ways than one – the kid grew on him, plain and simple. Sure, in a few moments of weakness he would let Junkrat jack him off or ride his fingers – one night, in a good mood, he'd lifted his mask to give Junkrat a blowjob that shut him up for at least a few minutes.

But Junkrat had been getting antsier during the quiet nights between heists. Bolder. He wanted something, clearly, but Roadhog couldn't tell what it was. His mistake was falling for the trap, which he did in the guise of a simple bet.

“Count your kills,” Junkrat crowed, checking his frag launcher for the third time. “Whoever causes the most damage wins.”

Roadhog snorted, attaching cans of hogdrogen to his belt. “Fine. I win, you shut up for the rest of the day.”

“N' if  _ I _ win, I get to have some fun with ya – permission grantin'.”

Easy enough. Junkrat had explosions on his side, sure, but he also wasn't the one who had earned the nickname of “The One-Man Apocalypse”.

Roadhog had huffed, pointed to him, and drew a finger across his neck. They were on.

And he'd lost. He had no idea how it had happened, but despite the carnage that followed his every step, Junkrat had beat him out with locking an entire party of overstuffed CEOs in a bank vault and blowing the whole thing sky high.

Junkrat was smug, one leg propped up on the rim of the side car triumphantly.

“No.”

“Yep!”

“No,” Roadhog growled again, pointedly.

“It was a wager and I won, fair and square.”

“I'd rather shoot myself in the face.”

Junkrat huffed, his glee fading as he entered a tantrum, crossing his arms. “God! You make it sound like I've got a million diseases or somethin'. C'mon, s'just a good bit of fun. What's the harm?”

_ A good bit of fun _ , he mused bitterly later, sitting on the bed and waiting for Junkrat to finish up with his bath. He'd wanted this to be perfect, apparently, which included being nice and clean. So that was a bonus. Didn't have to worry about catching anything from the layers of soot and ash. To be fair, the kid had promised to stop if Roadhog told him to. Still made him feel like an idiot for agreeing. 'What's the harm', indeed.

Finally, Junkrat re-emerged from the bathroom, humming under his breath with just a towel wrapped around his bony hips. “Remember the rules?”

Roadhog sighed. “You're in charge.”

“Bingo.” Junkrat flopped on the bed next to him and grinned, fingers twitching against his thighs. He was already raring to go. “So, start off – go shower.”

Roadhog didn't budge, instead crossing his arms.

“Go on. Get yourself nice and clean. _ Everywhere _ . Take as long as you want. Shoo!”

Roadhog grumbled before finally dropping his arms and heading to the bathroom. The shower could barely fit him, but he made do, dropping his armor on the floor with a heavy 'thunk' that surprisingly didn't break the tile floor. Luckily, they'd managed to score a safe house with a detachable shower head, so he didn't have to maneuver uncomfortably as much to make sure he got everything clean – or at least as best as he could.

Junkrat was nowhere to be seen as he left the bathroom, re-adjusting his mask over his face. He assumed he was going to be naked for this, so he left his towel and clothes in the bathroom. There was a ripped piece of paper with a smiley faced stick man laying down, middle section rounded out with a circle to drive the point home that it was supposed to be Roadhog, and an arrow pointing down to the bed.

Roadhog grunted, but followed the diagram. The bed was reinforced; no creaking as he put his full weight on it. It was the first thing they always did when they found a safe house that wouldn't be temporary. It was a lot better than constantly stealing mattresses, anyway.

The door opened, the signature tap-thunk of Junkrat's walk clacking on the wood floor of the hallway and being silenced by carpet. “Alright.” He had a plastic bag of stuff. Roadhog frowned behind his mask. Junkrat hummed the 1812 Overture as he rifled around in the bag, made sure everything was nice and tidy and in reach, and sat up to regard Roadhog with a cocky grin.

“Lemme get a look at ya.” Roadhog tensed up immediately, thinking he was going to have to smack some sense into Junkrat if he even thought he could get that mask off, but was pressed back down with surprising strength as Junkrat put a hand on his chest, instead. “Relax, mate, whatever ugly mug's hidin' under there's safe.” Junkrat tapped the eyehole. “No peekin'.”

Roadhog grunted, resting his head back so he couldn't watch. Junkrat's hand slid down, stopping to cup his flabby pecs with a giggle. The sensation was setting off all of his danger senses, but he crushed them down. It was just Junkrat.

The hand lifted, and for a second he felt alone. Then, the bed shifted and a finger hooked around the ring piercing his nipple before pulling.

He hissed, shifting with the pull. It wasn't harsh, just enough for it to sting. Junkrat pulled a little more for just a second before letting go. “Y'like that? Always wanted to do that.” His hand placed back down on Roadhog's stomach, toying with his belly button for a second. Another hand joined in and he hissed again at its coldness.

The hand lifted out of surprise before pressing back down. Junkrat grunted as he shifted to sit between Roadhog's legs, giving him more reach to feel around Roadhog's body. He squeezed the hard bits of muscle, poked at the squishy bits, and traced his fingers along scars. The more he touched, the more the feelings that urged Roadhog to get up and shoot something in the face subsided.

Junkrat shifted again to his side with a mumble he couldn't make out, and then something warm and wet pressed against his nipple. He grunted at the tactile change, and it pulled away. “Like that?” Junkrat teased. He dived back in before Roadhog could answer, working his way around the ring to slather his tongue all over. His flesh hand started toying with the other ring, pulling and slipping under to pinch the nipple.

Despite himself, warmth started to trickle through Roadhog's chest, spreading through his nerves. He sighed heavily, hand twitching against the bed before he lifted it.

Immediately, Junkrat pulled away to shove his hand back down. “Nope. No touchy.”

Roadhog growled quietly, adjusting to look at Junkrat.

“Bear with me, ya big lug. Lean back.”

He begrudgingly complied, and Junkrat leaned back in to bite down on the nipple ring and pull sharply with his teeth. Roadhog growled, thick and low, at the sting that shot through his chest.

Junkrat leaned back again to slide his hands down Roadhog's stomach again, grinning like an idiot. “Behave.” Oh, so it was going to be like that. Roadhog said nothing as his captor leaned back down with a hum. “What should I do with you,” Junkrat sang to himself, drumming his fingers on Roadhog's thighs. “If I go for the junk now that's just sleazy.”

Eventually he settled on just skittering his fingers down Roadhog's thighs, spreading them slightly to get between them. “I know I told ya to get clean but mate, I'm not gonna lie,” Junkrat continued, oblivious as a knuckle brushed against Roadhog's balls and sent a shiver through him. “Would love to see ya all down and dirty.”

Roadhog tuned him out, more concerned with the fact he was kind of enjoying this. Being touched and scrutinized and the remnant sting of pain from being handled roughly fought against everything he'd built up about himself over the years and was being chipped away because of some kid with a crush.

“...is it fisting if you shove an arm stump up there?”

Roadhog came back to reality quickly at that. “What?”

Junkrat cackled, pulling his hands away to hug himself. “Just checkin' that you were listenin'! Haha!”

Roadhog was about to reach up and smack him upside the head when Junkrat dove down and shove his thighs apart to roughly grope him. He slammed a fist against the bed at the sudden contact and growled again.

“Love when you make those sounds,” Junkrat purred. His fingers curled underneath his balls to press against the skin underneath and a giant tremor cracked through him, a muffled groan escaping through his mask.

“Love when you make  _ that _ sound, holy shit.” Junkrat raised his head to gape at Roadhog, eyes wide and a heavy breath escaping between his lips before he dove back in. Each brush of his fingers against that spot sent shocks through his legs and into his belly. He was thankful Junkrat didn't make him take off the mask, otherwise he'd see how he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Junkrat breathed hot and heavy over Roadhog's dick, which was becoming firm despite himself. He felt the tip of Junkrat's nose bump on the underside of it and forced himself not to shake at the sensation. Eventually Junkrat pulled away and sat back up, patting Roadhog's knees. “Roll over, mate.”

“Fuck that,” Roadhog growled.

Junkrat rolled his eyes. “I'm not gonna try'n root ya, ya drongo. Just show you what you're missin'.”

Roadhog contemplated that while Junkrat drew his hands idly up and down his thighs, which was admittedly very distracting. Finally, he grunted and sat up to roll onto his stomach.

Junkrat grinned with an ecstatic squeal, moving to let Roadhog readjust. As soon as he was settled down, he was between his legs again, dragging calloused fingertips down his back. They fondled his ass, which made him growl again slightly. He didn't have to look to tell Junkrat was rolling his eyes again, slapping his hand against flesh before slipping back down to brush his thumb against his taint.

There was that feeling again, like he'd just gotten hit with a taser set on 'low' in the best possible way. He groaned, resting his forehead on his arms.

“See? Little bit of trust,” Junkrat cooed, wrapping his hand around to stroke Roadhog's dick. “S'all I ask, mate.”

Roadhog said nothing, shifting his hips against Junkrat's hand and getting bolder when Junkrat didn't pull away, thrusting into the warmth of his hand.

Junkrat hummed again, a song he didn't recognize. His thumb slid up a little higher to brush against his ass, and he instinctively shifted away. “Ah – c'mon, you were doin' so good.”

“You're not fucking me,” he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder.

“No, I'm not.” His finger stayed, just gently touching. “Keep an open mind, yeah? Y'can always tell me to stop.”

He forced himself to relax. That's right – despite the circumstances, he was still in charge, in the end. “Fine.”

“Aces.” Junkrat pressed his thumb down and waited as Roadhog adjusted, grumbling again quietly. He was being so patient, which only served to bring his guard back up. The only time Junkrat was ever patient was when he had a plan, and even then he complained a lot.

He rubbed his thumb up and down, and eventually Roadhog had to admit that he was intrigued. If he wasn't planning on fucking him, what was he going to do?

“This is gonna feel weird,” Junkrat finally said. “But hear me out.” He took his hand off of Roadhog's dick, much to his disappointment, and replaced it to spread Roadhog's cheeks apart and press his tongue against Roadhog's hole.

He groaned, slamming a fist into the headboard. Junkrat giggled, running his tongue up and down vigorously the second he realized he wasn't going to be shoved away and mangled to death. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” he growled, spasms shooting up his spine.

He didn't get an answer. Junkrat lowered a hand to continue slowly running his palm along Roadhog's dick, fiddling with the piercing through the head - a stupid decision he’d made when he was twenty and drunk, but it had gotten a lot of good usage over the years. He was very much getting hard now.

Junkrat’s tongue wormed its way just barely inside of him, which earned a growl, but Roadhog didn’t try to shove him off. It was embarrassing; imagine people seeing the great Roadhog getting his ass licked and shaking like a baby.

Junkrat pulled away with a sigh. “Right?”

“Fuck you.”

Junkrat cackled at that, and Roadhog turned his head to see him pull out a bottle of... Listerine? He dumped some in his mouth and swirled it around before spitting it out into a bucket he’d found and put by the nightstand that one night the radiation was getting to him and he complained he was going to be sick.

Roadhog sighed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“What?”

He shifted backwards. “Fuck me.”

Junkrat’s mouth gaped open, and for a long moment, he was speechless. A welcome reprieve. “What?”

“You heard me.”

The younger man let out an excited titter, and Roadhog was already starting to wonder what the fuck he was thinking. “Y’sure, mate? You seemed pretty adamant -“

Roadhog growled, mildly impressed Junkrat knew the word ‘adamant’.

“Alright, alright.” He heard Junkrat move around behind him, kneeling and shifting around. Eventually, he felt something half-hard press against him, and Junkrat’s hands pushing his asscheeks together so he could grind between them. “I didn’t grab grease or anythin’, didn’t think I’d need it.”

Roadhog grunted and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lubricant. “Never know.”

“Score.” Junkrat kept grinding, his dick growing harder and harder as went. “Well, uh. I’d love to give ya a reach-around but I don’t think I could, uh.  _ Reach _ . So go ahead and jack off if you want. Too bad you’re face-down, I could learn a thing or two.”

Roadhog had tuned him out after being given permission to touch himself and immediately wrapped his hand around his cock. He grunted, taking it nice and easy; he was in no rush.

Finally, Junkrat pulled away, grabbed the lube bottle, and smeared some all over Roadhog’s hole. Junkrat wasn’t nearly as thick as Roadhog was, so there wasn’t much prepwork to do; frankly, he expected it to feel like someone throwing a pencil down a mine shaft.

“Incoming!” Junkrat joked, pressing his hips forward.

Roadhog’s mind went blank for a second. He vaguely recalled maybe being in this position before, before he was seven feet tall and hundreds of pounds. But it stirred weird feelings, nerve endings that hadn’t been stimulated in forever suddenly stretching around Junkrat’s cock, and he groaned.

“Oof,” Junkrat agreed, leaning forward. He wasn’t even a fourth of the way in and it clearly wasn’t anything like he expected. But he caught his breath and started thrusting in and out, testing the waters.

One thing that Roadhog hadn’t realized was how  _ long _ he was. He was hitting a lot of little spots that he didn’t even know he had, and he could tell that he was just barely halfway in. He’d been wrong. So, so wrong; he was  _ painfully _ aware that Junkrat was there, thrusting into him until their bodies met.

Junkrat shuddered, leaning forward until his cheek rested against Roadhog’s back. “Dreamy,” he said in awe. “You good?”

He grunted in the affirmative.

“Okay.” Junkrat giggled suddenly, starting to move again. “Reminds me of that old game with the cards. One of ‘em about rifles and hogs.”

“Shut up.”

Junkrat just laughed again, grunting in exertion. “What - ngh - changed your mind?”

“Got me curious.”

“I’m good at that, right?” He kissed Roadhog’s back; a move that he didn’t know what to make of. Junkrat’s feelings erred on the side of amorous, he knew, but not that much. Either way, Junkrat angled just right in the next thrust and struck something that made Roadhog’s knees weak, and he actually moaned.

“Fuck, Rat.” Junkrat stopped, whimpering quietly. Roadhog could feel his thighs tremble as he forced himself to stay still. Roadhog growled and reached back to yank Junkrat closer to him. “Keep going.”

“Yeah,” Junkrat breathed, regaining a grip on Roadhog’s hips and thrusting forward again, desperately trying to find that spot again. He did after a few tries, and Roadhog’s eyes drifted closed at the burning hot feeling that spread through his body. “Nice. Nice and steady hog-ridin’.”

Roadhog groaned. He knew there’d be a pun at some point, but he wasn’t prepared for it. “I’ll rip your other arm off.”

“Oh, shush.” Junkrat roughly groped his ass as he kept fucking him, his high-pitched grunts and moans telling Roadhog that he was close.

Roadhog huffed and started palming himself a little more vigorously. He could actually come from this. Hell, he’d already let Junkrat get this far, might as well push him all the way. “You can go harder than that.”

“Fuck yeah.” Junkrat pushed himself up, spreading Roadhog’s cheeks apart and thrusting hard enough that his hips audibly slapped against his ass. “C-can dish it out  _ and _ take it. Perfect.”

“Unlike you.”

“Hard to do anythin’ like what you’d want from this angle. Shut up and come already!” Junkrat lowered a hand to take Roadhog’s balls in his palm and  _ squeeze _ , and it knocked the air out of Roadhog’s lungs. He jerked himself off with much more purpose, taking Junkrat’s order to heart. He actually, truly  _ wanted _ this.

Junkrat hit that sweet spot with exceptional force, and he couldn’t control himself anymore; with one more hard tug, everything went blank and he came  _ hard _ .

“Hooley -” Junkrat gasped, immediately following after him with a thick growl, not like the usual moans and whimpers he’d give off when he was riding Roadhog’s fingers or getting sucked off.

They were both silent for a long time while they recovered, but eventually Roadhog’s mind returned to him and he realized how fucking ridiculous this was, so he grunted and shifted.

Junkrat lazily pulled out, peering below Roadhog as he rolled over onto his back. “Wow, that’s a lot. Good thing these sheets needed to be washed anyway.”

Roadhog was silent. He was well aware Junkrat was watching him and heard the anxiety in his laugh before he said, “Well. Not where I was expectin’ that to go but we’re even.”

“Even?” Roadhog repeated, turning his head to look at Junkrat.

“I-I mean - you filled out your end of the deal, s’all.”

He snorted and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Bathroom,” is all he said in explanation. He gathered up his armor, cleaned himself up, and looked at the cold, empty reflection of his mask in the mirror. His skin was a little flushed and his nipples were especially red from Junkrat yanking on the rings, but he didn’t look too different. He nodded to himself and came back into the bedroom.

Junkrat wasn’t asleep, which surprised him. He usually conked out pretty quick, but he seemed to be waiting up for Roadhog after having stripped the sheets, looking up at him with wide eyes as he sat back down on the bed and laid back against the pillows. “Good?”

“Mmn.” Roadhog looked over at him. The kid actually seemed anxious to know if he did alright. “Good.”

Junkrat sighed, smiling. That wasn’t enough? Usually any kind of praise got him beaming. “Right.”

“Why?”

“I just. I dunno. You let me do that to you. After all that protest.” Junkrat’s lips spread into a sly grin. “You like me.”

“Shut up.”

“You do! I’m growin’ on you. Don’t deny it.”

Roadhog reached out and grabbed Junkrat’s head in his hand, yanking him towards him. Junkrat yelped at the sudden gesture, his body going tense. Roadhog watched him for a long moment, the shaking rise and fall of his shoulders.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with it!” Junkrat said, trying to worm his way free to no avail. “Just two blokes bein’ guys! Two guys bein’ gay! I mean, gotta be some reason you do all those things to me -“

Roadhog let him go. Junkrat coughed, rubbing his neck and making sure his head hadn’t been ripped off his body. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Junkrat watched him for a second, shoulders sinking. “That mean we can’t fuck anymore?”

“I never said that. It just doesn’t mean anything.”

Maybe they both knew he was lying. If they did, neither of them said anything about it. Instead, Junkrat quietly got up and went to the bathroom, and when he returned, he slid into the crook between Roadhog’s chest and his arm. And Roadhog let him.


End file.
